Like Two Peas In A Pod
by nibbler56
Summary: Bonus chapter for 'Her Pretty Little Nightmare' and 'Tag, You're It'. Please enjoy!


**Bonus Chapter! Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, but I haven't been writing fan fiction for very long. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve! Thank you.**

Like 2 Peas in a Pod

"That is one Hell of a scarey Chain..." Gil said as he watched Emily finnish off the last of the food. A dinner fit for fifteen, and half of it was devoured by the Chain knowen as Emily. Cheshire and Alice, too, were shocked at her eating abilities. Break didn't seem to notice, Sharon had excused herself from the table after Emily had gone for her fifth helping, Oz seemed to almost be enjoying the 'show', and Gil had been unable to even touch his dinner. Emily hickupped a little before finally sighing; a sure sign she was full. As if on que, Sharon poked her head into the Dining Hall. "Has she finished eating?" The young mistress asked, obviously releived when Break nodded. "Thank heavens! That was just so horridly impossible!" the colorfully dressed girl exclaimed as she took her seat at the table for the second time that evening. "If it's so impossible, then how'd I do it?" Emily asked, her red eyes pearing testingly at Sharon as she leaned back in the chair. Sharon had now answer.

As the others slowly began to continue eating their meals, Emily, Break, and Break's doll began to have what would sound like a cheerful conversation, but was really quite menacing... The three of them spoke in light, happy tones like they were have a great day.

"So, Snow White, mind telling me why me and Cheshire are here?"

"What'd you just call me, Slut?"

"Oh-ho-ho! Wucha gonna say about that you dumb Chain?!"

"Oh shut up doll before I rip you're head off!"

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to Emily like that. It's not very lady like."

"Who said I was a lady? Life is a lot easier if you have your own set of rules."

"By easier, do you mean getting captured by Pandora and being placed in the Nightray house?"

"Why you little son of a-"

"Don't you dare say another nasty word about Break."

"Bitch. There! I said it!"

You could almost see the vains popping out of their forheads as Break and the doll sat directly across from Emily. Smiles. Their smiles were absolutly terrifying. If it was for dinner every one would most likely have fled the room by this point. Oz tried desperately to calm the situation. "P-please don't fight! We're all working together here, afterall!" he said nervously. Emily turned her head and glare at him, her crimson eyes seeming to glow with rage. "You Pandora assholes could stick me in a tank of hungery paranahs and I'd still refuse to help you achieve what ever your objective was, so why do you think I'll help you now?" she growled. She shot up from her seat and headed toward the door, not wanting to be part of the conversation any longer. Just as she was about to open the door, some one flung it open. The force of impact slammed entirely on Emily's left shoulder and face, making her drop to the ground in an obvious instant K.O.. "Ah! Emily!" Cheshire gasped and ran up to her, check to make sure he nose wasn't broken despite the fact it was bleeding. Oscar Bezarius was the cause for this epic fail of seriusness. "Hello all! I've come to visit you and Pandora's most recent guests!" he bellowed out in his usuall immature way. "You mean the guests who are now on the ground because of you?" Alice said sarcasticly. Oscar looked to see Alice had not been lieing.

~later~

"O-ow!" Emily complained as Cheshire forced her to put the bag of ice on her forehead. He sighed as she muttered illegibly, which was probably for the better of every ones minds. "I really am sorry Emily-chan! I didn't know you were by the door!" Oscar pleaded, only to be at the receiving end of a knuckle sandwitch. "Where do you get off calling me that?! You sure are one Hell of a dumbass!" Emily hissed. Cheshire glared at her for her bad behavior, but she didn't notice. "So, you want to know why you and the Cheshire Cat are here, correct?" Sharon asked, sitting in a chair across from the sofa the three Chains were sitting on. As much as Emily and Alice hated eachother, they never fought infront of Cheshire, which made having him around very usefull. Emily was about to give some insulting responce, mostly due to her terrible head ake, when Cheshire put his paw over her mouth. "Yes." he said simpley, keeping an eye on Emily so she wouldn't bite him. Sharon nodded and proceded to talk, "Pandora feels that we can use the knowledge that you two possess of the Will of the Abyss to our advantage. Our reports say you two are the closest memory-baring things to her." The two glared at Sharon, three red eyes practicly burrowing into her. "Not going to happen. Even Emily won't betray the Will of the Abyss." Cheshire said irritabley, removing his extrodinarily large paw from Emily's mouth. SHe sat in silence for a moment before standing up. "I'm going to bed. You coming Cheshire?" she said grumpily. Cheshire nodded and they left the room. Dead silence for a moment, then Gil spoke up. "When she asks him if he's going with her, she just means to accopany her until she falls asleep, right?" he asked a little shakily. Alice shook her head. "Nah. They're probably going to end up sleeping in the same bed together, even if you put them in different rooms... Well, I think I'll get some sleep too." she said, leaving every one frozen in the room like stone.

Emily was in the bathroom that connected to her room, changing into some night-wear. When the maids had attempted to make her pick a nightgown earlier, she'd damanded a large shirt and some shorts instead. True, Emily dressed in girl clothes during the day, but she prefured to wear more masculin things at night. When she came out of the bathroom, Emily didn't see her dear friend at first, but soon spotted him on the balcony. Shirtless as he usually was before going to bed, he was sitting on a chair, staring up at the round moon. "It's really big, isn't it?" Emily asked. This made Cheshire jump since he hadn't sensed her presense, but he quickly nodded after. They didn't realize that Oz, Gil, Break, and Sharon were on th balcony above them, spying. Some where in the grass, a cricket chirpet and Cheshire's ears perked. Emily chuckled. "You dope, there's no way you'd be able to find that dumb bug, so why are you interested?" she laughed. Cheshire pulled his head between his shoulders and flattened his ears from embarrassment. "I just that it sounded cool..." he grumbled, almost inautoble to the four evesdroppers above. It was quiet for a while, when a shooting star flew across the sky. Cheshire watched with interest, making Emily smile warmly. "It's a shooting star, better make a wish. The humans do." she said, prodding the poor cat-boy in the arm. "Do they say their wishes out loud?" he asked, walkingup to the railing and leaning on it. "I don't know. I guess they can say it or think it. I really don't know much about those primative things." Emily shrugged. Cheshire didn't hear the last part because he was thinking of what to wish for, now he knew and turned to face Emily. "I wish..." he said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her, "that you'll always stay by my side." Emily hugged him back then pulled away. "Let's get some sleep." she said. "I get the right side!" Cheshire said happily and they both walked back inside, leaving Oz, Gil and Sharon blushing while Break thoughtfully chewed on a candy above. "That was... uh... er..." Oz said. "Scarey." Gil finished for him. Sharon simply continued to blush as her feminine mind began to imagine every single way possible that Cheshire could have ment that, Break had already come up with a conclusion. "My guess is they've probably allready kissed." he said blankly, making the trio of blushers fall flat on their faces.

Inside, Cheshire crawled into bed beside Emily. She was already sound asleep, her body wanting to heal her door-inflicted injuries. Usually, they'd fall asleep around the same time, but on the rare occasions that Cheshire was the last to fall asleep, he'd cuddle up to Emily to feel the warmth of her body. Tonight he simply grasped her soft hand and quietly whispered, "What I really wanted to wish for was that you'd love me..." He fell asleep moments after. Break smiled as he closed their door and continued to make his way down the hall. "Some Chains can seem so human..." he chuckled. "I think it's a bit odd that they like sharing a bed!" his doll, also named Emily, said. "Yes, but it's still interesting..." he said.

~in the morning~

Every one was sitting at the table, ready for breakfast. Well, every one but Cheshire and Emily that is. Alice didn't understand what was going on as the other for acted a little on edge. Well, Break was more so humming happily, popping little caramelles into his mouth. Finally, Cheshire came into the room. "Emily doesn't feel well. She's going to skip breakfast..." he said, sounding a little worried. Sharon jumped on the oppertunity to have a little girl-on-girl chat with Emily. "Oh, I'll go see what the symptoms are and decide if she needs some medical attention." she said energeticly. "But Emily just has a head a-" Cheshire began but was cut off by Sharon rambling off several other, very unlikely, things that could be wrong. "You all can just start eating, I shouldn't take long!" Sharon said and fled the room, sped down the hallway, and simply

walked right into Emily's room. She shut the door tightly behind her and was surprised to see Emily sitting up, looking quite well. Emily's face was a little red for she was blushing. "Emily...?" Sharon said. Emily looked at Sharon and smiled. "He kissed my forehead! I told him I had a head ake and he kissed my forhead!" she said with delight. Sharon smiled warmly. "Emily... you are the most twisted little Chain I have ever met, but I like your style." Sharon laughed, and Emily joind in. Some how, Chehsire could tell that Emily had been faking illness that morning, and the night before, Emily hadn't actually been asleep. The weirdest thing about the whole situation was that Break had predicted it all from the start.


End file.
